CRIMINAL CASE
by taejungkim
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pasangan yang telah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih, kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan./taekook/vkook/yaoi/detective!Taehyung, Police!Jungkook / TWOSHOOT


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRIMINAL CASE**

.

ONESHOOT

.

00 : LOVE

.

KTH + JJK

 _Detective! Taehyung x Police! Jungkook_

 _._

.

M

.

 _Writter Stepstephiie © 2017_

 _._

 _INSPIRED by Detective conan and Sherlock Holmes_

 _._

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

 _Kantor kepolisian Seoul,_

 _Daechi 2-dong, Gangnamgu 998. Seoul- Korea Selatan._

Jungkook mengetuk- ngetukan sepatu pantopelhitam _metallic_ miliknya ke lantai, merasa jenuh. Tidak ada tugas ataupun perintah yang diberikan kepadanya saat ini, membuatnya terduduk bosan dalam ruang kerjanya yang terasa begitu _pengap._

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya bertumpuh ke atas meja kerjanya. Polisi berpangkat _bintara_ ini menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Matanya yang terpejam mulai terlelap berniatmenyambangi mimpi yang sedikit lagi dimasukinya, sebelum seseorang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya membuatnya hampir terlonjak jatuh karena terkejut.

" _Sersan_ Jeon Jungkook."

"Siap, _inspektur."_ Jungkook segera menegapkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan begitu _tidak sopannya_ adalah atasannya yang berpangkat sebagai _perwira pertama._

"terjadi pembunuhan di daerah gang-nam pada pagi dini hari dan kau ku perintahkan untuk segera meluncur kesana."

.

.

 _._

 _TKP_

 _Distrik gang-nam, Seoul- Korea Selatan_

" jadi, kau yang pertama kali menemukan korban?" Tanya Jungkook kepada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Wajah wanita itu tampak pucat pasi dan terlihat ketakutan, tangan dan kakinya tidak berhenti bergetar serta tubuhnya tidak berhenti _memproduksi_ keringat secara berlebihan.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku hanya menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan tubuh yang menggantung seperti itu." Wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis dan takutnya.

" _nona_ Seo Joo Hyun pada pukul berapa anda menemukan korban?" tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat sebuah pena dan buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya.

"aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin sekitar pukul delapan pagi tadi."

"bagaimana cara anda bisa masuk kerumah korban?" tanya Jungkook dengan matanya yang mulai memicing.

"pintunya tidak terkunci dan sedikit terbuka, maka dari itu aku bisa masuk ke dalam kerumah Fany _eonni_ , aku hanya berpikir tidak biasanya Fany _eonni_ bisa se-ceroboh itu, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti itu." Jungkook mencatat dengan teliti dan mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan dari wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau berteman dekat dengan korban?" wanita itu mengganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menangis. "Fany _eonni_ adalah orang yang baik, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah tiada saat ini." Tangis wanita itu semakin mengeras membuat Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Dia tidak suka berada di situasi seperti ini dengan seorang wanita yang menangis. _Sial!_ itulah mengapa Jungkook tidak menyukai wanita, terlalu _emosional._

"apakah korban mempunyai teman dekat selain dirimu?"

"Fany _eonni_ mempunyai banyak teman tapi _eonni_ mempunyai sahabat sejak lama bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan ku dan yang kutahu Fany _eonni_ berencana akan menikah bulan depan."

"siapa sahabatnya dan siapa calon suaminya?" Jungkook memasang telinganya dengan begitu baik, bersiap mendengar ucapan dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Fany _eonni_ memiliki sahabat bernama TaeYeon _eonni_ sedangkan tunangannya bernama Nickhun _oppa."_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook mengamati TKP tersebut dengan seksama, mencari sesuatu yang kiranya dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk siapa pelakunya. " _sersan_ Jeon."

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bawahannya yang baru saja memanggilnya. " ada yang ingin kami beritahukan kepadamu." Kening Jungkook mengerut tapi lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti bawahannya yang membawanya ke arah tubuh korban yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para penyidik. " _Sersan_ Jeon _,_ liat punggung korban."

Dan Jungkook hampir saja mengumpat kesal saat melihat punggung korban yang tertulis _Dying message_ dari sang pelaku yang sepertinya ditulis dengan benda tajam.

" _0440,0250,0445,0250"_

.

.

 _Kantor kepolisian Seoul,_

 _Daechi 2-dong, Gangnamgu 998. Seoul- Korea Selatan._

" jadi apa yang bisa kau beritahukan saat ini kepada ku _sersan_ Jeon." _Inspektur_ Kim memandang datar ke arah Jungkook yang tengah berdiri tegap tepat dihadapannya.

"aku baru saja meminta kejelasan kepada saksi kunci perihal bagaimana dia menemukan korban di TKP" ucap Jungkook. "lalu?" Tanya _Inspektur_ Kim tanpa mengubah raut wajah datarnya.

" dan aku mencurigai dua orang yang mungkin saja menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini, pertama sahabat korban TaeYeon, serta Tunangan korban Nickhun." _Inspektur_ Kim menarik sudut sebelah alisnya ke atas begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"kau sudah mengecek _profiling_ korban? Dan apakah kau sudah meng _-interview_ orang yang kau sebut sebagai tersangka itu?" Tanya _inspektur_ Kim

" korban bernama Hwang Mi Young atau biasa di panggil Tiffany, Blasteran Korea- _Callifornia,_ berusia _dua puluh delapan Tahun_ bulan _agustus_ nanti dan baru sebulan yang lulus dari pasca-sarjananya berencana akan menikah bulan depan dengan tunangannya bernama Nickhun, dan aku belum bertemu dan meng- _interview_ dua orang yang kusebut sebagai tersangka itu tapi aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan mereka akan segera datang ke tempat TKP." Jelas Jungkook membuat _inspektur_ Kim menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"kau tidak bisa menuduh seseorang sebagai tersangka tanpa ada bukti yang jelas Jeon kau bisa dihukum pidana karena hal itu." Ucap _Inspektur_ Kim sembari menatap Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" apa ada lagi?" Tanya _Inspektur_ Kim

"Pelaku meninggalkan _Dying Message_ di punggung korban yang sepertinya ditulis dengan benda tajam seperti _pisau_ atau _gunting, mungkin?"_ ungkap Jungkook " apa isi pesan itu?"

"tidak terlalu jelas, pelaku hanya menuliskan deretan angka yaitu, _0440,0250,0445,0250."_

"Sial!" _Inspektur_ Kim mengumpat kesal. " dia sengaja ingin bermain-main dengan polisi tenyata."

" _Sersan_ Jeon."

" siap, _inspektur_ Kim."

"aku akan menghubungi _Detektif_ Kim dan memintanya untuk membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini." Jungkook terdiam dan Jungkook bersumpah jantungnya sempat terhenti begitu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh atasannya. _Detektif_ Kim, si bajingan tengik, _mantan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung._

.

.

 _._

 _TKP_

 _Distrik gang-nam, Seoul- Korea Selatan_

Jungkook memasang wajah ter-angkuh yang dia miliki begitu melihat sosok yang paling dia benci -dan sialnya terlihat lebih tampan dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya- melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil _lamborghini veneno_ miliknya dan menghampirinya _._

"Jadi _Sersan_ Jeon yang angkuh ini membutuhkan bantuanku." Sosok itu menyeringai menatap Jungkook sembari bersiul menimbulkan delikan tajam dari sudut mata Jungkook.

"bukan aku yang meminta tapi _inspektur_ Kim yang memaksa." Sahut Jungkook. "benarkah? Bukan karna dia meragukan analisis mu?" Ucap Taehyung membuat rahang Jungkook mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat.

 _Dia tidak suka diremehkan_

"tidak apa, kau mempunyai jodoh yang pintar jadi tidak apa-apa jika kau sedikit bodoh." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum sembari membelai surai arang Jungkook.

" _Sialan,_ siapa yang kau sebut jodohmu, huh!" sentak Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi jodohmu selain aku? Tuhan sudah menuliskannya bahwa jodoh Seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung." Sahut Taehyung.

" _Brengsek!_ Bisakah kau diam dan segera melakukan tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak tadi dengan benar." Ucap Jungkook dengan kesal "Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku akan serius kali ini, Aku tidak ingin istriku memakan uang hasil _gaji buta_ ku, karena aku tidak bekerja dengan benar." Jungkook mendecih mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Jadi darimana aku harus memulai tugasku, _Sersan_ Jeon."

.

.

"apa yang sudah kau temukan sejauh ini." Tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tampak terlihat lelah.

"tidak banyak, kepalaku terasa hampir pecah karena tidak menemuka sesuatu yang berarti kecuali sebuah _Dying message_ itupun tim penyidik yang menemukannya." Keluh Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengusap surai arang itu lagi yang kali ini tidak ditolak oleh Jungkook.

"apa isi pesan itu?" Tanya Taehyung. "hanya sederet angka terkutuk yang hampir memecahkan kepalaku. 0440-0250-0445-0250 itu isi pesan _sialan_ itu." Gerutuk Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak otaknya bekerja keras mencoba memecahkan deretan angka yang baru saja Jungkook katakan.

"Sandi _semaphore."_ Gumam Taehyung. " Apa?" Tanya Jungkook meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Taehyung.

"aku tidak yakin tapi jika perkiraan ku benar, kita akan semakin mudah menemukan pelakunya." Sahut Taehyung

" _Sersan_ Jeon, _Detektif_ Kim, Tunangan korban telah datang." Salah satu bawahan Jungkook memberitahu kehadiran tamu yang sedang dinanti oleh Jungkook dan tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Jungkook dan Taehyung segera menghampiri laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah _asia_ yang begitu kental.

"Selamat Siang, Nickhun- _ssi."_ Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan segera disambut oleh Nickhun.

"sebelumnya, kami turut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalkannya tunangan anda, _nona_ Tiffany." Ucap Jungkook berbasa-basi.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Laki-laki bernama Nickhun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong, suaranya pun terdengar _serak_ seperti baru saja selesai menangis histeris.

"Kapan anda tahu berita kematian tunangan anda?" Tanya Jungkook. "tadi pagi saat pesawat ku hampir lepas landas, seseorang dari pihak kepolisian menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa calaon istriku telah tewas." Nickhun Tersenyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah sebelumnya kalian terlibat pertengkaran?" tanya Jungkook kembali.

"Ya, kami bertengkar hebat semalam. Dia memintaku membatalkan pernikahan kami."

"APA?" Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan segera saat tidak sengaja dirinya menjerit begitu mendengar ucapan Nickhun, sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakukan Jungkook.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut." Ucap Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah akibat reaksinya yang berlebihan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Sosok menyedihkan itu tersenyum tipis memperlihatkan guratan lelah diwajahnya.

"lalu apa yang kau katakan setelah dia meminta pernikahan kalian dibatalkan?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Aku telah mengorbankan apapun yang ku miliki hanya untuknya jadi tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun." Mata Nickhun memandang lurus seolah menerawang kejadian saat dirinya berjuangan untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Mata Jungkook sedikit memerah melihat ketulusan yang Nickhun tunjukan, laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintai Tunangannya.

"aku mencintaimu lebih dari cinta laki-laki itu kepada tunangannya." Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook yang masih memandang kagum ke arah Nickhun.

Jungkook mendesis dan mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung yang hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah." Sambung Nickhun membuat dua orang sejoli itu focus kepadanya.

"dia terlihat begitu aneh, wajahnya selalu terlihat ketakutan dan memucat saat melihatku, dia juga selalu menghindar dariku saat aku mendekatinya. Dia terlihat begitu tertekan." Dahi Taehyung mengerut mencoba mencerna ucapan Nickhun.

"sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"Sejak sebulan terakhir ini, tepatnya saat sesudah kelulusannya."

"apakah sebelum-sebelumnya dia bertingkah seperti itu? Maksudku tiga bulan terakhir ini apakah dia juga bersikap aneh? Walaupun hanya sedikit."Tanya Taehyung kembali.

Nickhun menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak. Dia selalu bersikap manja kepadaku dan masih merengek apapun yang dia inginkan kepadaku, bahkan dia terlihat begitu tidak sabar dengan pernikahan kami, hanya sebulan ini, sebulan terakhir ini dia berubah." Taehyung terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan Nickhun.

" _Sersan_ Jeon, _nona_ TaeYeon- _ssi_ telah datang." Jungkook dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian yang _stylist_ menghampiri mereka. Mata wanita itu memerah tidak menghiraukan lelehan air matanya yang membuat _mascara_ luntur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hwang- _iie_?" wanita bernama TaeYeon itu setengah menjerit, tubuhnya bergetar saat isak tangisnya mengeras.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama mendesah terlalu malas _meladeni_ seorang wanita yang menangis.

"TaeYeon- _ssi_ duduklah terlebih dahulu dan tenangkan diri anda." Jungkook mencoba menuntut TaeYeon untuk duduk disalah satu sopa disana.

Napas TaeYeon mulai teratur setelah seorang bawahan Jungkook memberikannya sebuah air _mineral._

" _nona_ Tiffany ditemukan tewas pagi dini hari dengan tubuh yang menggantung dan tali yang mengikat lehernya dan Dugaan pertama kami adalah korban berniat bunuh diri. Dan mayat korban ditemukan oleh salah satu tetangganya yang juga merupakan salah satu temannya _nona_ Seo Jeo Hyun." Jelas Jungkook.

"Hwang- _iie_ ku." Wanita bernama TaeYeon itu kembali terisak dan untuk sekian kalinya Jungkook mendesah karena harus berurusan dengan banyak wanita hari ini.

"ini semua pasti disebabkan oleh mu." TaeYeon menatap Tajam ke arah Nickhun masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jika saja kau menyetujuinya untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian mungkin Hwangiie tidak akan seperti ini." TaeYeon memandang penuh kebencian ke arah Nickhun yang hanya terdiam.

"TaeYeon- _ssi._ mohon tenanglah. kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu jadi kami mohon, Biarkan kami menyelesaikan kasus sahabatmu terlebih dahulu. _"_ Ucap Jungkook sedikit kesal dengan tingkah wanita di depannya ini.

Melihat TaeYeon yang mulai tenang Jungkook mulai berbicara kembali. "jadi kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan korban?" tanya Jungkook.

"6 bulan yang lalu sebelum aku pergi ke _Lituania_ untuk bersekolah music disana." Ucap TaeYeon.

"kau bersekolah music disana?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba menegaskan.

"Ya. Aku bersekolah music dan mendalami alat music piano disana." Ungkap TaeYeon.

"kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 bulan, apakah selama itu kalian tidak berkomunikasi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"kami masih sering berkomunikasi terakhir aku menghubunginya 2 bulan yang lalu dan setelah itu kami tidak saling menghubungi kembali." Jelas TaeYeon mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Taehyung terdiam dan menatap Jungkook yang sibuk mencatat keterangan yang tadi didengarnya. _Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini._

.

.

"kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"hhmm sepertinya sudah, tapi aku kurang bukti untuk mengungkap kebenarannya." Ucap Taehyung kemudian menenggak habis satu botol _air mineral_ sekaligus.

"kau terlihat tidak yakin dengan analisis mu sendiri." Ejek Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal mendengarnya.

"Hei, Ku beritahu ya, Aku baru saja turun dari pesawat dengan _jetlag_ yang membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati dan mendapat telepon dari sih _inspektur_ Kim idiot itu bahwa istriku tengah mengalami penuaan dini karena kasus ini, coba kau pikir suami mana yang tega melihat istrinya mengalami kebotakan di waktu yang tidak semestinya."

 _Bajingan Tengik! Jerit jungkook_

Tidak ada orang yang akan menghina, memuji dan menyindir sekaligus selain sih sialan Kim Taehyung itu.

"Jungkook. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Taehyung tanpa memandang Jungkook.

"Kembalilah padaku, aku hampir gila saat kau memutuskanku saat itu." Jungkook tertegun mendengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar lirih.

"akan kupikirkan nanti, sekarang yang harus kau pentingkan itu kasus ini bodoh!" Jerit Jungkook tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar akan mencabik seragam kebanggaan mu itu jika kau menjerit seperti tadi ditelingaku." Ucap Taehyung sembari meringis saat merasakan telinganya berdengung.

"seperti kau berani saja." Sepertinya Jungkook membuka kartu yang salah karena kini Taehyung tengah menyeringai ke arah Jungkook.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mau menantangku ya _sersan_ Jeon. Lihat saja saat kasus ini selesai, aku akan melecehkanmu di atas seragam kebanggaanmu itu dan mengikat tanganmu dengan borgol paling setia milik mu, akan ku pastikan itu."

"berhentilah bermain-main, _sialan!"_ Ucap Jungkook memukul belakang kepala Taehyung dengan kencang.

" _Shit,_ kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya kepala ku ini, huh?" ucap Taehyung sedikit berteriak dan meringis mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Jungkook.

"kau baru saja melukai salah satu aset berharga Negara, kau harusnya mencatat itu dengan baik _Sersan_ Jeon." Sambung Taehyung.

" . . , Sebelum aku menembak dan mengeluarkan isi kepalamu itu _, sialan.."_ ucap Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Tangannya terangkat dan menodongkan _senapan-nya_ tepat dikening Taehyung membuat Taehyung sontak mengangkat kedua tangan-nya karena terkejut.

"kau bisa dijerat pasal _368 KUHP undang-undang darurat nomor 12 tahun 1951 pasal 1 ayat 2. Tentang pelarangan menodongkan senjata api jenis pistol kepada warga sipil dengan ancaman hukuman maksimal 20 tahun penjara._ " Ucap Taehyung.

"maka dari itu cepat selesaikan kasus ini agar aku tidak berurusan dengan wanita-wanita penuh _emosional_ seperti itu." Keluh Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum memegang tangan bersenjata Jungkook dan menurunkannya.

"pergilah ke tempat _dokter_ Min, mayatnya berada disana bukan? Pergilah dan lakukan apa yang akan aku katakan ini, aku mempercayaimu Jung- _iie_ karena kau yang terbaik."

.

 _._

 _Wooridul Spine Hospital, Seoul-Korea Selatan_

"ada perlu apa kau kemari dengan seragam yang basah seperti itu." _Dokter_ Min menatap datar Jungkookyang berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"aku habis berlari dari persimpangan jalan menuju kemari karena terjadi kemacetan parah disana hingga mobilku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun." Keluh Jungkook masih terengah-engah.

"lalu tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanya _dokter_ Min.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda, kau jelas tahu maksud kedatangan ku kesini untuk apa." Kesal Jungkook.

 _Dokter_ Min mendecah " ikut aku."

Jungkook mengikuti langkah _dokter_ Min masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih. Dapat Jungkook lihat korban dalam kasusnya kali ini tengah terbaring di ranjang _stainless_ yang dingin tanpa busana.

 _Dokter_ Min menyerahkan sarung tangan karet seperti yang dipakainya kepada Jungkook yang langsung dikenakan olehnya. "aku baru saja ingin mengotopsinya karena baru mendapat surat izin dari Kim Namjoon dan kebetulan sekali kau datang tepat waktu."

"apa yang Kim Taehyung perintahkan?" Tanya _Dokter_ Min seolah tahu maksud tujuan Jungkook.

"Taehyung memerintahku untuk mengecek kondisi lambung korban karena…." Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya membuat _dokter_ Min menatapnya.

" _dia menduga korban terkena racun yang mematikan…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C

Sumpah aku merasa failed banget sama ff ini, kaya terlalu memaksakan padahal memang iya sih hiks.

Ff ini ku tulis tadi siang dan baru selesai, sebenernya mau dituntasin tapi ndak kuat aku :" . Kemarin baru cari-cari referensi dan serasa kena _jetlag_ secara tidak langsung saat bacanya.

Jadi maafkeun jika tidak memuaskan aku hanya mencoba keluar dari zona aman ku dan ternyata aku emang ga cocok buat nulis beginian.

Dan kasusnya ini ku ambil dari referensi mas google jadi kalo ada yang tahu dan pernah baca kasus kaya gitu berarti aku ambil dari sana.

Mungkin kalian udah pada bisa nebak, karena emang kemampuan otak ku Cuma sampe segitu heheh jadi mudah di tebak.

Stephiie Lee

2017.04.24


End file.
